


Sit Down

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [15]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character, Trans Sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny's not up for being a person today. Pete has to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit Down

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. "Sit down, I'll get it."
> 
> You can say im wrong w the trans sonny thing but listen: im right and you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> Also!! I decided i should post one last work before i disappear for like. Two weeks? ten days. im going to europe !! aaaaaaaaaaaa

When Pete rolled up to the bodega, there was only one customer and only one worker.

Usnavi was behind the counter when Pete walked up, ringing up a magazine for some little old lady. She paid and thanked him kindly, then turned on her merry way. She gave a single glance to Pete and offered him a curt smile before she continued out.

Usnavi was shuffling behind the counter briefly before he went around to check merchandise. “Hey, Pete.” He greeted. 

“Hey, man.” Pete called back, nodding his head at him. He allowed himself to look around for a certain head of poofy black hair. None was found. “‘S Sonny around?”

Usnavi hesitated for a brief moment before shaking his head. “Nah, he doesn't feel too good, so he's, uh, probably still holed up in his room.” He shrugged. Pete frowned.

“He sick or somethin’?” He raised an eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Usnavi shook his head.

“Not sick, just, uh,” he paused again, then shook his head once more. “Not up for standing. Or sunlight.” Usnavi chuckled a little, glancing over merchandise. “Actually, he told me he’s ‘not up for being a person’ this morning.”

Pete smiled a little too. “Can I go up ‘nd see him?” He asked. Usnavi nodded.

“He might complain a bit, but I think he’d be glad to see you.” The older man grabbed a candy bar off the shelf and tossed it to Pete, who caught it ungracefully. “His favorite. Sympathy gift.”

Pete laughed at that and nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll uh, I’ll be headin’ up, then.”  
Usnavi gave a little noise of acknowledgement and Pete headed off.

 

  
Honestly, Pete couldn’t remember when Sonny had given him a key to the apartment. Days seemed to meld together when they were together and Pete didn’t mind at all.

When he unlocked the door, every light in the apartment was off, the only light coming from the half open blinds. Pete shuffled through the living room and then down the short hallway to Sonny’s room. He knocked once, then opened the door.

There was a pile of blankets in the middle of the room, disheveled and scattered on the floor. On the bed, there was a lump hiding under a green sheet, three pillows on three corners of the bed, one just barely poking out from the sheet. The lump groaned as Pete stepped around the blankets and piles of dirty clothes on the floor.

“Wake up time.” Pete called, smacking his hand against the bed. The lump let out another noise and began to squirm a little, and suddenly the sheet was yanked down, revealing Sonny’s face, annoyed and maybe a bit murderous. “Mornin’, sunshine.” Pete grinned.

“The hell are you doin’ here?” Sonny grunted, now shifting around in order to sit up. He let out a little whine of pain and grabbed one of the pillows, curling into it.

“Well,” Pete plopped himself down on the bed besides Sonny, not yet close enough to touch. “First I came by to see you, and then you weren’t there, so.” He pulled the candy bar out of his jacket pocket and set it down on the sad pile that was Sonny. He stared at it coldly before grabbing it and cradling it to his chest, against the pillow. “Now I’m here to make sure you ain’t dying or nothin’.”

Sonny grunted once more and began to unwrap the candy. “If I was dead did you plan t’ bring me back with a candy bar?” Regardless, he shoved it into his mouth and took a bite.

“Naw, man.” He chuckled, letting himself fall backwards. “Usnavi said you weren’t feelin’ great and said it was your favorite.” He decided to leave off the ‘sympathy gift’ part of it.

Sonny sat still for a moment, staring at the candy bar in his hands and then throwing a little glance at Pete. He sighed a little and bit off another bite, slowly uncurling from the pillow. He threaded his fingers through his hair, breathing in deeply. “I don’t need no pity.” He grumbled.

Pete snickered. “Want me t’ take it then?”

“Touch my food and you’ll have t’ learn to work a can of paint with your mouth because you won’t have hands anymore.” The smaller boy hissed, cradling the half eaten candy bar. “I don’t need pity, I just need food.” He huffed.

Pete hesitated, a little grin clinging to his features. “Ya look like you’re accepting a lil' pity.”

“Shut up. Let me eat this stupid candy bar without your dumb face comin’ in an’ ruinin’ it.”

Pete just smiled and nodded along.

There was a little silence that settled between them as Sonny finished the rest of his candy, then tossed the wrapper in the general vicinity of the trashcan. He flopped back down beside Pete, not facing him and once again curling up around the pillow. Pete shifted a little to put his hand on Sonny’s side, gently rubbing his side.

“D’ya need pain meds or somethin’?” Pete asked when Sonny curled tighter around the pillow.

“I took some a lil’ while ago.” He grumbled.  
“When was that?” Pete raised a brow, rolling over onto his side.

“Like, ten?” Sonny pressed his face against the pillow, taking a deep breath.

Pete paused, then pulled his arm up to his face to read the shitty plastic watch. “Y’know it's three, right? Y’can probably take more.”

“It's three? The fuck?” The annoyance in his voice was clear and he thrashed around a little, sitting up and immediately letting out a little moan of regret as he doubled over. “Shit. Fuck.”

Pete sat up with him, again pressing his palm low on Sonny’s back. He frowned at the younger.

“I need t’, uh, I'm due for more pills I guess.” He whimpered a little as he tried to push himself off the bed, but Pete grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“No.” He wrapped his arms around Sonny and buried his face in the younger’s neck.

“‘No’? The hell d’ya mean no?” He swatted at Pete's arms.

“I mean, no, sit the fuck down.” Pete let go then, and he swung his legs off the bed. “Sit down, I’ll get it.”

Sonny looked up at him, frowning, but decided he really wasn't in the position to turn down help if it meant he didn't have to stand, and to just let Pete get it. “‘S in the cabinet in the bathroom.” He mumbled. Pete nodded his head and slipped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Pete padded down the dark hallway and turned imto the bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing the bottle of ibuprofen before closing it. Next, he headed towards the kitchen and grabbed a cup from where he knew they were stashed and filled it with water. He walked back to Sonny’s room, bottle and cup in hand as he managed to open the door.

Sonny had pulled the blanket back over himself and was curled facing the opposite wall. Pete walked over to the bed and sat down carefully, then gently nudged Sonny’s side with his elbow. Sonny rolled over and looked up at Pete, looking just a bit miserable as he wiggled his arms out to grab the supplies.

Sonny unscrewed the lid and shook out four pills before handing the bottle back to Pete and trading it for the cup of water. He downed the pills two at a time then gulped down the rest of the water before shoving the cup back into Pete’s hands, who put the bottle and cup on Sonny’s bedside table.

Sonny pulled the blanket across himself, stilling for a minute before tossing it over Pete. He laid back down, around one pillow and pressing his face against the other as he waited for the meds to kick in. Pete waited for a moment before laying down next to him, and slowly wrapping his arms around Sonny’s waist.

“Thanks… for, y’know, bringin’ me that candy bar. And ibuprofen. Water.” Sonny mumbled, pressing back against Pete. “You're a good boyfriend.”

“Anythin’ to make you happy, babe.” Pete nuzzled against Sonny’s shoulder, closing his eyes. “Happy an’ less dying.”

**Author's Note:**

> also: never posting from my phone ever again good lord. no


End file.
